1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to signal processing techniques for simultaneously recording and displaying two video programs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Television viewers have come to desire simultaneously recording and viewing programs from two different video sources, e.g., a satellite television program and a standard terrestrial broadcast program. However, various video sources produce video signals that have different horizontal and vertical synchronization rates. As such, two separate video decoder and display generation systems are needed to facilitate viewing one program, while producing an output signal of another program that can be recorded as a baseband video output as well as viewed in a picture-in-picture (PIP) display (by inserting that baseband video signal into a standard PIP circuit). Such a system requires the hardware of two television receivers.
Therefore, a need exists for a video processing apparatus having a single video decoder system that is capable of displaying a main picture from a first video signal plus producing a recordable signal from a second video signal as well as producing a PIP picture for monitoring the recordable signal.